


My Evil Supreme Overlord

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: A special birthday roleplay for Spencer from Aaron.  Aaron is ready to serve his Supreme Evil Overlord in his butler costume.  Will Spencer enjoy his surprise day?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermitpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/gifts).



> Inspired by a snippet from Hermitpanda, and used with her permission.
> 
> See the butler outfit here for those who want a sneak peek. https://i0.wp.com/susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2017/04/butler.jpg?ssl=1&w=450

Evil Supreme Overlord

Recalling a conversation they had recently, Aaron decided it would be fun to role play with Spencer a bit for his birthday. He took off early that day from work and arranged for Jessica to take Jack for the night. Aaron had a blast coming up with plans for the evening. He laughed to himself at what was planned. Spencer would get a kick out of this, plus some great sex. 

When Spencer arrived home, he was greeted by Aaron in a sexy butler outfit. Bow tie, black boxers with a white bib in the fly area, and matching white wrist cuffs, a very sexy look on Aaron. Spencer swallowed hard and licked his lips. Aaron knelt before him and removed his shoes for him. “Good evening, your Evil Supreme Overlordness. I look forward to serving you this evening. Please have a seat on your throne, sir.” Motioning to the oversized stuffed chair in the living room, Aaron led Spencer to the red velvet that he had placed there. Removing Spencer’s jacket and vest, before he sat, Aaron gave him a purple robe to put on. “Your royal robes, sir.” Spencer giggled a bit, accepting the robe. 

“I will be right back with your evening drink, sir. Make yourself comfortable. Your wish is my command.” Aaron stated as he bowed and backed away to the kitchen. He returned with Spencer’s favorite wine. Smiling, he handed the drink to Spencer. “Dinner will be served in thirty minutes, my Overlord. Is there anything you desire before I tend to the preparations?”

Spencer took a sip. He set the drink down. After patting his lap, Aaron sat down. “You may kiss your Supreme Overlord.” Spencer said with authority. Aaron leaned in and kissed him firmly, as he reached up, holding the back of Spencer’s head. Licking for entrance, Aaron was kissing very passionately, when Spencer pushed him back. “How dare you! Presume sir! The Evil Supreme Overlord isn’t easy. Be gone to the kitchen with you.” Spencer all but shouted. 

Aaron slunk back into the kitchen. He didn’t even look towards the living room. Although, he swore, he heard a snicker. Aaron had set the table earlier with one place setting. He set about getting the green beans finished to go with the chicken cutlet that was finishing in the oven. a cool fruit salad was already chilling in the fridge. The bake potato would be ready when the chicken was. As he bent over to get the butter and sour cream from the refrigerator, smack, a hand landed hard on his ass. He jumped bumping his head on the top of the fridge and about dropping the butter. “What the He..” 

“Mind your place! Do you wish to be punished?” Spencer quickly interrupted. 

“Forgive me, my Overlord. Is there something you need?” Aaron asked rubbing his head.

“I came to put my wine glass on the table before washing up to eat. I was so tempted by the sight, I could not contain what my hands chose to do. Shall I wash, is dinner soon?”

“Yes. my Lord.”

Spencer headed to the bathroom to wash up as Aaron got supper on the table.When He returned, Spencer was wearing only his purple royal robe. ONLY HIS ROBE!! Aaron pulled his seat out for him. Pushing it in as he sat, Aaron so wanted to kiss his neck. He refrained himself. He served the fruit salad, then stood to the side waiting for Spencer to finish it. 

“Feed me, manservant.” The Doctor ordered. 

Picking up the fork, skewering a piece of watermelon, He fed it to Spencer. Who made a show of putting his tongue out to lick each piece seductively as it came into his mouth. By the time he had finished his salad, Aaron was half hard and trying to tamp it down. Placing the dinner plate before him, “What would you like on your potato,sir?” Aaron asked reaching for the butter and sour cream. “Cream me, baby,” came the sensual reply. 

“As you wish, your evilness,” Aaron groaned. Serving up the plate, after it was prepared, Aaron noticed that Spencer’s robe was opening up. His chest showing at the top down about midway. As he went to sit back down, his eyes still on Spencer, he missed the edge of the chair. Landing on the floor, smack on his bum, with an oof, Aaron was embarrassed. Spencer dropped his fork and jumped up to check on him. “Are you alright?” He asked? 

“Nothing hurt but my pride, sir. Please don’t let me distract you from your dinner.” Aaron said standing up, and rubbing his backside. 

“Never you mind. I will examine you. Place your hands on the chair and let me look,” Spencer said with authority.

Aaron obliged, by placing his palms on the seat and bending over. Spencer ran his eyes up Aaron’s legs taking in the firm, taut thighs and buns before him. Humming in appreciation of the man before him. “Hmmm, looks magnificent to me.” He stated, as he ran his hand up Aaron’s right thigh and over his hip. Leaning over him and kissing his back. Spencer pulled Aaron up, held him for a moment, and caressed his chest. Licking his neck, and thumb over Aaron’s jaw, Spencer moaned, “you taste like dessert. Go prepare for dessert.”

Aaron turned and bowed. Excusing himself from the table, he left to get dessert ready. Spencer finished up his dinner. Smiling to himself, as though he was acting above what Aaron had expected. After gathering some items on a tray, Aaron left the room. Aaron arrived in the bedroom and closed the door. He chuckled out loud. It was almost too silly, how this was going, but Spencer did seem to be enjoying himself. 

Pulling the comforter off the bed, he placed it in the corner of the room. He took the lube from the bedside drawer and put it near the pillows. Looking around, he assessed everything. Dessert tray on dresser, lube easy access, oops...he went and got a hand towel, setting it next to the lube. He then lit the candles, which he had placed around the room earlier. Hitting play on the ipod in the dock on the way out the door, he went to gather his Overlord. 

“Have you finished dining your evilness?” Aaron questioned bowing as he entered the room. 

Spencer nodded. “A most delectable meal. Your skills are improving. Or you are no longer trying to poison me.” He giggled.

“Never my Supreme Overlord. I live to serve thy evil purposes. Your pleasure and well being is my concern. Allow me to carry you to dessert that you do not strain yourself.” Aaron offered in the most humble tone.

Spencer stood lifting his arms to put around Aaron's neck. Aaron scooped him up bridal style, spun him 360, “You should be swept off your feet regularly. Treated like the magnificent overlord that you are and showered with affection.” Aaron stated firmly and confidently as he stepped out of the dining room. 

“STOP!” Spencer ordered. “Kiss me now!”

Turning his head toward Aaron and looking up Spencer waited. Aaron leaned over and kissed him feverishly, passionately, and with as much as he could without out dropping him. He could see the robe lifting as the overlord’s excitement grew. Breaking away to catch his breath, Aaron resumed his trek to the bedroom. Gently laying the supreme Overlord on the bed, Aaron untied his robe. “Dessert might get messy sir, may I disrobe you?” He asked looking extremely seductively at Spencer.

Waving his hand left to right a bit dismissively, “get on with it.” Came the coarse answer from Spencer.

Reverently and carefully, he was disrobed. Aaron brought the dessert tray over and sat it next to Spencer as he knelt at the side of the bed. It contained bowls of strawberries, powdered sugar, and chocolate sauce, plus a can of whipped cream. Aaron picked up a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate sauce and fed it to Spencer. He took a bite and moaned at the taste. The next one he rolled in the powdered sugar. Before allowing Spencer to bite, Aaron dusted his lips with it. Then kissed him tasting the sweet sugar lips for himself, Spencer then ate the strawberry. This continued for several berries. The two men enjoying their dessert and each other. 

“Do I get one with whip cream? Or is the cream for another purpose?” Spencer inquired.

“Oh, that's for the last two strawberries. Are you ready for your last one?”

“Actually,yes,” he answered eagerly. “But I command you to have yours first.”

“Th-th-that isn't the plan, sir,” Aaron fumbled. 

With a tone of displeasure, Spencer stated “who is the Supreme Overlord here?”

“Yes, sir.” Aaron gulped. Standing and moving the tray back to the dresser, he took the whip cream can and shook it. With a strawberry in his mouth, he walked back to the bed. Shaking his hips, being suggestive with the spray can, wiggling his eyebrows had Spencer raising his “scepter” straight up in appreciation and anticipation for Aaron. Aaron placed a knee between Spencer's legs, causing him to spread them a bit more. Uncapping the whip cream and tossing it to the side, Aaron sprayed the cool,cream on Spencer's length. Circling and building as he went, stopping at the head, he placed the strawberry on the tip, balancing it carefully. 

Spencer trembled as Aaron smirked and licked his lips. Moving up a bit, that his head was hovering over the delicious cock, he stated by licking around the strawberry. Spencer let out a very pleased “oh my, yes.” As he moaned, Aaron looked up at him catching his eyes. Just then he licked the whipped cream from his lips, dipped his head down catching the strawberry between his teeth and tilted his head back, gulping the berry into his mouth, while biting it very quickly, chomp, chomp, chomp. Spencer’s breathing sped up as he watched. His hips rolled in eager hopes of receiving similar treatment. Seconds later, Aaron’s nose was buried in aromatic chestnut curls as he devoured the royal scepter. Taking all of his length in, Aaron sucked the whipped cream off of him. Bobbing up and down, licking clean with his tongue the underside, up the vein, around the head, over the tip, cleaning the leaking tip, back down lips tight, as he sucked each direction. His mighty Overlordship had totally lost control, reaching down to grab hold of Aaron’s dark hair. Spencer was far gone in the attention he was receiving. Aaron was focusing on his diligent servitude, oh heck he was enjoying himself, so much, that his own erection was straining so painfully hard against the white bib fly of his butler costume, he thought it might rip. He moved his hand down to Spencer’s thigh. Inching towards his balls, never stopping his swirling tongue, sucking, and downward and upward motions. His hand slipped to the balls, rolling them smoothly, that just pushed Spencer over the edge. “A-a-A-Aaroooonnnnn!!!! Oh Oh! My God!” Spencer yelled as he came. Aaron continued to gobble down everything that Spencer gave him, like a man in the desert thirsty for water. As Aaron lapped his way off of Spencer’s spent and clean cock, Spencer, was completely gone, happily laying there arms plopped at his side. 

Aaron moved up to lay beside his supreme overlord. “Is there anything else that My Overlord will be needing this evening?” He asked after kissing Spencer gently. 

Still panting and trying to catch his breath a bit, Spencer commanded, “Disrobe.” 

Aaron was surprised that Spencer was still alert enough to be concerned about his situation, this soon. He knew he would, but it usually took him a few minutes to recover. Quickly removing his short shorts, cuffs, and umm well that was pretty much all he was wearing wasn’t it. He stood there with his impressive erection standing at attention and waiting for instructions, eagerly. Spencer was on his feet, inspecting his manservant. There came a forceful swat to Aaron’s ass. “I said ‘Strip!’ Did you not understand?” Came the unhappy response from the Overlord. Aaron looked confused. Spencer reached for his neck angrily. Pulling the bow tie tight, causing it to choke just a bit, “What is this? Is this Naked? Answer me!” He shouted. 

“N-no, sir.” Aaron whispered out as best he could.

“Next time, the punishment will be worse. I am feeling kind tonight.” Spencer said, as he removed the offending bow tie. Tossing it aside he pushed Aaron down on the bed, so that his feet were still on the floor and his beautiful toned ass was sticking out. Running his hand over his back, down his buttocks and squeezing, “Damn, you have the firmest, sexiest butt, in the galaxy. I am one lucky Supreme Overlord.” Aaron expected another smack, but was not only shocked but also extremely stimulated when he heard and felt whip cream being sprayed on his cheek. As tongue met his cheek, Aaron moaned, the licking, the warmth, the loving attention as his tush was licked clean. There was a nibble and bite to the right cheek as Spencer finished his dessert. Rubbing and groping the left cheek, Spencer picked up the whipped cream again. Pulling Aaron’s cheeks apart, he coated Aaron’s crack with a stripe of the white, fluffy, tasty, treat. Aaron shivered at the feel. When Spencer’s tongue went up, a moan filled the room and blood refilled Spencer’s cock. Lapping up the cream and enjoying the man he loved, Spencer zeroed in on that precious pink pucker that was his prize. The tantalizing taste of whipped cream gone, and the decadent deliciousness that was Aaron left kept Spencer's tongue delving in, circling, and probing, and thrusting after more. The more his tongue worked Aaron, the harder they both became. Aaron was dying. His cock leaking against the bed. How he wanted to fuck the mattress for some relief, the attack from the rear made him want to push back on that warm tongue, and fear that the evil supreme Overlord would stop kept him from moving. Oh the frustration!

Spencer reached into the nightstand drawer for the lube. He found a new bottle. It was flavored - strawberry. Smiling, ear to ear, he leaned forward and in a low, lush, voice said, “Aaron you certainly planned everything to go together tonight, didn’t you? … I don’t deserve such thought and love.” He applied the lube to his hand and the drizzled a bit down the same track, the whipped cream had taken a few moments before. Aaron arched towards Spencer in hopes of meeting his tongue quickly. He so wanted that feeling back. Oh, the things that tongue could do. One taste of the strawberry mixed with the flavor that was all Aaron and the Evil Supreme Overlord was gone, Spencer was left assaulting Aaron. Delving, devouring, deconstructing any composure that was left in the man under him, Spencer withdrew his tongue and replaced it with is hard length. He was almost as eager as Aaron to get more feeling, pressure, intimacy. Pushing in, grasping his hips, pulling Aaron to him as he pushed as deep in as he could get, adjusting to get closer to the man he loved, shifting, squeezing trying to climb into the very soul of his love, Spencer bottomed out. He leaned forward and kissed Aaron on the shoulder, over and over, mumbling words of love and affection, telling him how much he meant to him. With each affirmation, Spencer started to roll his hips, first slowly then faster and faster. Aaron pushed back as Spencer rocked forwarded. Finally, Spencer was really giving his everything into each thrust, snap, roll. Both men, sweaty and chasing their orgasms, Spencer through the sweet tightness of Aaron’s ass and Aaron against the friction of the bed and the cool sheets. Moans, vocal cries of love and each other’s names, the two lovers, came as they thrust forward on a hard intense snap of Spencer’s hips as he stilled inside Aaron, leaning almost falling into the side of the bed. Feeling the pulsating, throbbing orgasms as their coming together shot forth from their hearts and loins at the same time. Spencer kissed Aaron’s shoulders, rubbed his back, and slowly removed himself and rolled onto the bed. Trying to pull Aaron with him somewhat, it became awkward. Aaron stood moved himself away from the wet spot and laid on the other side of Spencer. Kissing Spencer’s neck, “I love you, so much.” He said, quite out of breath. “I hope you had a great birthday, Your Overlordship.” 

Snickering, “The best.” Spencer replied. 

“While I love laying here next to you birthday boy,” Aaron stated, as he sat up. “We better shower before we stick to the sheets and each other. May I escort your Royal evilness to the bathroom?”

“Escort? Escort? Well I never!” He huffed out. “His Supreme Overlord is carried everywhere.” 

Laughing Aaron scooped Spencer up bridal style, and carried him into the shower. Carefully placing him the stall, adjusting the water temperature to a suitable level, Aaron stepped in behind. Both men chuckling and showing the joy and fun, they were having together. Backs washed, hair shampooed, and kisses languidly exchanged under the spray of warm water, Aaron climbed out first, explaining he needed to remake the bed. On the way out, however, he flipped off the lights leaving his Overlord in darkness. 

Spencer hollered, “hey, turn that back on!”

“Never!”

“You will be punished for this! No one leaves his Supremeness in the dark!”

“You have to catch me first.” Aaron answered closing the door, making it all the darker.

Grrrr, that man is always a challenge, Spencer thought. Climbing out, toweling off, walking carefully for the door. He found Aaron reaching over to get the last corner of the fitted sheet. He walked quickly up behind him and tackled Aaron into the bed. “I caught you. You are mine now.” Kissing and laughing, they rolled into bed. Aaron reached over for the top sheet and blanket. After covering them up, Aaron pulled Spencer to him. Spencer placed his head on Aaron’s chest. They both sighed in contentment. His arm under Spencer’s head, and around his back, Aaron kissed the top of those chestnut curls. “You’re my prisoner of love, Evil Supreme Overlord. Escape is futile.”

“That’s right you will never escape my power, servant. I have you right where I want you.” Spencer sleepily mumbled into Aaron’s chest as he fell asleep.


End file.
